stickworldfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
I Wielka Wojna StickPlanet
I Wielka Wojna StickPlanet - jeden z najważniejszych i największych konfliktów zbrojnych w historii StickPlanet. Spowodowany został podbojami krajów Zyropy przez StickJudię w celu utworzenia autostrad oraz połączanie północnej części kraju z południową i objął on prawie całą planetę. Przyczyny Główną przyczyną wybuchu wojny było utworzenie komunistycznej StickJudii poprzez połączenie StickTopii ze StickTown w 1853. Jako iż nowo powstały kraj był podzielony na północną i południową część, leżącego kolejno w Zyropie i Nerace, miał on spore problemy z przewozem uzbrojenia i innych rzeczy, a inne kraje nie wyrażały zgody na obecność wojsk i przejazdy pojazdów transportowych StickJudii na swoim terytorium. W Aizie natomiast władzom Penii, Neylopii oraz Bolei wciąż brakowało ziem, dlatego też szykowały one atak na StChiny w 1888, jednak plany przełożono na inny rok, ze względu problemów wewnętrznych i wycieku planów. Rządy oficjalnie dementowały te plotki, StChińczycy postanowili się jednak przygotować do nadchodzącej wojny. Jesienią 1890 na tajnej konferencji władz U of SA, Republiki Fruskiej, StickJudii oraz StChin opracowano wstępne plany nowej wielkiej wojny i podbojów świata. U of SA miało zająć całą Sunterrę Południową, StickJudia zająć częściowo Zyropę i Nerakę, StChiny wschodnią Aizę, a Frusy zachodnią. Przebieg Początek Wojna rozpoczęła się 27 czerwca 1902, kiedy to wojsko Północnej StickJudii wstąpiło na tereny Verden. Nieprzygotowane władze kazały wysadzić wszystkie mosty oraz zablokować drogi. To nie zniechęciło atakujących, ponieważ posiadali oni pierwsze na świecie bombowce. Spadające bomby mocno przeraziły mieszkańców Verden, jednak ci się nie poddawali i przez kilka dni wiernie bronili kraju. Niestety po jakimś czasie zaczynało braknąć żywności, amunicji oraz zwierzyny, dlatego obrońcy postanowili się wycofywać. Verden ostatecznie skapitulowało 3 lipca i zostało inkorporowane przez StickJudię. Dwa dni po zakończeniu walk SJ z Verden, StChiny najechały swego odwiecznego wroga Penię w celu włączenia całego Półwyspu Peńskiego w swe granice. Bolea i Neylopia wypowiedziały wojnę StChinom zaraz po rozpoczęciu inwazji na Penię, jednak nie zdziałały nic by ją powstrzymać. Przeprowadzenie ataku na takie silne mocarstwo było dla Chin trudne, dlatego też użyto wsparcia swoich sojuszników. To częściowo ułatwiło zdobycie Penii, która ostatecznie została przejęta przez StChiny 3 października 1902. Upadek Verden i Penii zszokował wszystkie inne kraje StickPlanet i wiele z nich od razu wypowiedziało wojnę Osi. Dalsze podboje Zyropy 16 października 1902 rozpoczęto inwazję StickJudii i Republiki Parpary na Księstwo Eagar. Państwo te było dla StickJudii niezwykle ważne, gdyż właśnie tam znajdowała się dawna stolica Cesarstwa StickTopii - Centrequos. Żołnierze SJ byli bezlitośni wobec przeciwników i mordowali niewinnych cywilów. Obrońcy przez zaledwie tydzień bronili swych granic, aż do momentu zdobycia miasta Centrequos przez StickTopijczyków. Niedługo po tym, zaraz po uregulowaniu sytuacji, właśnie tam przeniesiono stolicę StickJudii. Przez długi czas StickJudia nie toczyła żadnych walk ani podbojów, aż do 27 lutego 1903, kiedy to w wyniku sporu o granice, najechała Republikę Parpary, którą pokonała po 2 tygodniach. Zaraz po tym Fassau-Sovania, czując się zagrożona, jako pierwszy kraj zyropejski spróbowała powstrzymać StickJudię. Zmotywowało to także StickWrick i Ferię. Całej trójce udało się znacznie osłabić StickJudię, co uniemożliwiło dalsze podboje, niestety jednak poniosły też ostatecznie klęskę, a Fassau-Sovania oraz Feria straciły niepodległość. StickWrick jako jedyne państwo zachowało swoją suwerenność, kosztem oddania dużej części ziem, w tym dostępu do morza. Podboje StickJudii w Zyropie tymczasowo zakończyły się 2 maja 1903 r. Podboje Aizy Zachodniej 16 maja, niedługo po kapitulacji StickWrick, Republika Fruska uznała iż jest odpowiedni moment na rozpoczęcie swoich podbojów. Na początek najechała na Esanę, kraj będącym odłamem od dawnego Imperium Fruskiego. Miesiąc walk zakończono pokojem i aneksją około 2/3 ziem Esany, przez Frusy, które od tamtego czasu zaczęły kontrolować już 2 morza. Ekspansja StChińska 20 listopada 1903 r. Neylopia została zaatakowana przez wojska StChińskie, a 22 grudnia skapitulowała i została w pełni anektowana. Dokładnie tego samego dnia Bolea, której nie podobała się dalsza ekspansja StChin, najechała sąsiada. Boleańczykom zależało na jak najszybszym zniszczeniu wroga i zdobyciu jego stolicy. W marcu, w końcu dotarli do Rekinu. Wielkim błędem Bolei okazało się wysłanie tam większości swojego wojska, gdyż w tym samym czasie ponosiła oni porażki na południu. Walki o Rekin trwały 2 miesiące i mimo tak wielkich zniszczeń miasta, zakończyły się klęską Bolei i przyłączeniem jej przyłączeniem ziem do StChin. Posiadanie tylu ziem uczyniło je 3 największym krajem na świecie. Postanowiono wycofać się z wojny, a dalszy czas przeznaczyć na odbudowę kraju. Wojna w Sunterrze Na Sunterrze UofSA razem z paroma innymi krajami tego kontynentu, planowały zmasowany atak na Nicksoft, kraj, którego działania nie podobały się sąsiadom. Na tajnym spotkaniu ustalono, że StickVegas, Nicknote oraz dwa inne państwa jednego dnia zaatakują Nicksoft, a w razie niepowodzenia, zostaną wsparte przez UofSA. Kraj ten wolał jednak nie brać udziału w ataku, ponieważ NS również posiadało dobre siły zbrojne, a wojna krajów Suntterry Południowej z Nicksoft, miała być okazją na ich podbicie. Atak rozpoczął się 1 grudnia najazdem na południowe wybrzeża Nicksoft. Atakujące państwa z czasem zaczęły zajmować resztę kraju, aż do niespodziewanego ataku UofSA na Lossterię po stronie Nicknote w kwietniu 1903. Kraje tajnego sojuszu Sunterry, osłabione atakami UofSAńczyków, zaczęły ponosić klęski także na froncie północnym. Bitwy trwały tam aż do sierpnia tego samego roku, a ziemie wszystkich krajów zostały podzielone pomiędzy Nicksoft, a UofSA. Sunterra Północna miała w pełni należeć do Nicksoftańczyków, a południowa (z wyjątkiem StickVegas) do UofSAńczyków. Oba kraje zawarły także tajne porozumienie w sprawie wyzwolenie Zyropy spod władz StickJudii, a U of SA podało także tajne plany SJ w ręce Nicksoft. 9 marca 1904, Lipertyna - jedyny kraj koalicji przeciwko Nicksoft, który zachował niepodległość, został zaatakowany przez sunterrańczyków i po miesiącu w pełni anektowany. Dalszy przebieg wojny We wrześniu 1903 r. StickJudia w porozumieniu z Tumunią, podzieliły między siebie Dueguary. W tym czasie Lacius, w obawie przed nadchodzącym atakiem StickJudii, zjednoczyło swoje siły wraz z Ugyptem i północnym odłamem kolonii Vijanté, tworząc Zjednoczone Prowincje Neraki. Rok 1904 w Aizie rozpoczął się konfliktem pomiędzy Cesarstwem wschodniofruskim, a Republiką Fruską, która chciała za wszelką cenę odbudować dawną potęgę zjednoczonego Cesarstwa Fruskiego i połączyć ze sobą wszystkie ludy fruskie. Frusi wschodni woleli jednak zachować swą niezależność od Republiki i przez 7 miesięcy bronili kraju, jednak w końcu musieli skapitulować. Wkrótce po tym zjednoczeni już Frusowie rozpoczęli walki ze StickWrick. Trwały one 3 miesiące i zakończyły się rozejmem i oddaniem części Kresów Wschodnich, Frusom. StickWrick było już w fatalnym stanie, bliskim upadku, jednak na pomoc przyszło Nicksoft, Vijanté oraz Xevoria, które wsparły odbudowę kraju i wojska. StickWrick zaczęło się szykować do drugiego konfliktu z StickJudią. Koniec Imperium StChińskiego Podczas gdy kraje Osi były jednymi z największych mocarstw na świecie, StChiny postanowiły wycofać się z dalszej wojny. Przestali oni wspierać swoich sojuszników, a także dochodziło czasem do prowokacji pomiędzy krajami Osi. U of SA i Frusy ze wsparciem StickJudii zdecydowały się wyrzucić StChiny z sojuszu i je zniszczyć. 2 sierpnia 1904 rozpoczęła się wojna ze StChinami. UofSańczycy prowadzili ofensywę wewnątrz wroga, a także wspietali wszelkie ruchy oporu. Dali też m.in niepodległość Bolei i Neylopii Imperium StChińskie skapitulowało dosyć szybko, poniewaź nie miało żadnego sojusznika, a nastało to 15 stycznia 1905 r. Jego ziemie podzielono między Frusy oraz UofSA, które na swoich nowych ziemiach utworzyło nową StChińską Republikę Ludową. Finał 20 stycznia 1905 roku w północnym Vijante i Angland wybuchło powstanie komunistów, wspierane przez StickJudię. Równało się to z wypowiedzeniem wojny SJ przez te kraje. To samo wkrótce zrobiło także Nicksoft, Tumunia, Zjednoczone Prowincje Neraki oraz U of SA. StickJudia toczyła wojnę na wszystkich frontach i po raz pierwszy to ona pełniła funkcję obrońcy. Choć często udawało jej się wygrywać różne bitwy, w końcu rząd zdecydował o wycofywaniu się wgłąb kraju. W lipcu ostatecznie upadła StickJudia w Nerace, jej ziemie zostały podzielone między U of SA, a ZPN. Wtedy też upadła StickJudia jako unia StickTopii i StickTown. Sami już StickTopijczycy bronili granic aż do ostatecznego zdobycia stolicy przez aliantów 9 grudnia 1905 roku. Po konferencji w Teriando ustalono, że ziemie StickJudii podczas największej potęgi, zostaną włączone do StickWrick, Angland, Vormarsch i Tumunii, niepodległość odzyska Verden, utworzona zostanie nowa Unia Zenum, kontrolowana przez Nicksoft, a pozostałe ziemie zostaną przyznane II Republice StickTopii, zależnej od StickWrick. Zobacz też *Symulacja I Wielkiej Wojny StickPlanet - Część 1 *Symulacja I Wielkiej Wojny StickPlanet - Część 2 *II Wielka Wojna StickPlanet Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Wojny